Bishies and Witches: The Crucible, Demon Style
by amanithil
Summary: What happens when 6 demons find their way into the world of The Crucible by Arthur Miller? Includes some language and characters from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.


Bishies and Witches: The Crucible, Demon-Style  
  
"I swear by th' sole of my boot, Goody Proctor tis' not be a witch!" a voice reigned out across the 17th Century court room. A woman in very plain clothes, a black woolen dress with a bonnet on, stood shackled on a stand in the middle of the room. A harsh, balding judge sat on the bench, and several men with large hats stood around. Many teenage girls filled the seats of the witness, watching what the people would say and having a reaction every time.  
  
"Oh! But her specter, honorable judge, her specter come a flyin' in the window by thee bed last night. It tried to take me soul!" one girl cried, standing up in the crowd of the many girls, covering her face with her hands as if some horrible sight had come upon her.  
  
"The Scepter, I can feel it in this very room, attackin' thy soul!" one girl cried, falling to the floor in a fake faint. This was accompanied by the screams of all the girls, who pointed fingers at the ceiling of the courtroom as if to follow a ghoulish, invisible creature.  
  
"You know, we could be watching some amazing event unfold right now and you take me to see these wussy-ass girls play the blaming game?" Amani whispered into Faen's ear as she watched the girls scream.  
  
"Shh. it's getting good, I wanna see if they are going to burn her at the steak or not," Faen replied, her eyes filled with amazement and joy. She had thought the idea of seeing Salem Witch Trials funnier than hell. Faen took joy in seeing that the idiot judge and townspeople believed everything these girls had to say.  
  
"Daegarathwen, do you find this interesting or you as bored as I am?" Amani said, her long, nutmeg brown hair falling into her face as she asked the golden blonde sitting next to her a question.  
  
"Actually, it's kind of interesting right now. Like Faen said, I wanna see if they burn her," Daegarathwen replied, keeping her lavender eyes fixed on the wailing girls.  
  
"Goody Proctor, control your scepter and keep it away from these girls!" the judge yelled, making the chained woman jump at the sound of his voice.  
  
"I don't know what scepter you be talkin' bout, honorable judge," the shackled woman, aka Goody Proctor replied to the judge. The group of girls screamed at this, saying they could feel the scepter trying to possess each and every one of them. They all flooded onto the floor, convulsing, like someone going into a seizure.  
  
Faen was about to fall on the floor and laugh her ass off if not for the touch of the man beside her. Sesshoumaru sat tall next to Faen on her right side. His long silver-blue hair flowed off the seat like a waterfall. It was a good thing no one could see him. No one could see any of the three women or the men with them. A weak invisibility spell had been put up. If any of the three women laughed or stood up, they would be revealed.  
  
Youko Kurama sat next to Daegarathwen, his fox ears poking up out of his long silver hair. Daegarathwen had her fingers entwined in Yuko's silken hair; her head lay on the upper swell of his chest. She was starting to fall asleep. Amani sat next to Daegarathwen, her head also on someone's shoulder, but she was fully asleep. Yusuke Urameshi, in full demon form, sat asleep next to his beloved, his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Faen, if you laugh, you'll be revealed. They might mistake you for a witch too," Sesshoumaru said, his golden eyes staring into Faen's exact color eyes. She nodded, and continued to watch the ongoing trial.  
  
"I sense a presence in this room, it's trying to strangle me!" A girl screamed, making choking noises and trying to pry off invisible hands on her neck. Faen couldn't help it anymore. Sessie put his hand over Faen's mouth trying to shut up the small giggles that flooded into her mouth. Faen's giggle grew to a loud laugh. Daegarathwen had started to laugh too. Before they both knew it, they were revealed to the 17th century court, which stared at them blankly.  
  
The court went quiet as they watched two women, who appeared out of nowhere, laugh uncontrollably. One had long golden hair with lavender eyes; the other had blonde hair and golden eyes. Amani was woken by the voice of Yusuke who was calling her name.  
  
"Amani, Faen and Dae have broken the spell upon them! The court can see them!" Yusuke said, grabbing Amani's hand in urgency. Amani rolled her eyes, kissed Yusuke on the forehead, and stood up. If they were going to be revealed, she was going along with them.  
  
"Where did ye three come forth from?" This was asked by one of the men in a large hat and butt-ugly black clothing.  
  
Amani, Faen, and Dae (as she was called by everyone usually) looked around at each other and shrugged. A whisper went forth through the men and the girls, shocked look on their pathetic little faces.  
  
"She's a witch, the one on the far left! She be emanatin' evil from her very eyes!" a girl cried out, pointing a finger at Faen, who did a fake shocked look on her face in response. An idea flashed across Faen's mind as the girl began to sway right to left with her hands on her head. All the girls joined into this act, making Faen laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"What does ye think so humorous? If thee were a witch, then thee would not laugh at such serious accusations," the judge said, staring at Faen who stared blankly back at him.  
  
"Honorable judge, May I approach thee?" Faen said, curtly moving towards the bench in a fashionable way. The girls glared at her with disgust; the very girl who called her a witch sitting on the end of the row. As she walked next to her, Faen fell upon the floor screaming.  
  
"What in the Almighty's name is happening?" the judge asked, leaning over the bench to see Faen pointing at the girl screaming, "She's trying to possess me!!"  
  
At this point, the girl who claimed Faen a witch was racked with shock and fear. Her "friends" seemed to turn on her, screaming that the girl, too, possessed them, in some ghoulish way. Amani and Dae couldn't help but laugh, knowing Faen was pulling off the same act these stupid girls had done.  
  
"May I ask who ye two be?" The judge asked, turning his attentions to Amani and Daegarathwen, who stopped laughing at the sound of the judge's voice. Dae started to answer, but Amani took this one in stride.  
  
"The woman screaming on the floor is my friend, Faen Aglar. This woman beside me is known as Daegarathwen," Amani said, bowing on the floor before the judge, "and I am Amani Rimnacar, at your service."  
  
Demon Yusuke could only watch Amani from afar, and be careful not to revealed to these farmers' eyes. Sesshoumaru kept his composure, still cold and aloof as ever, but keeping a watchful eye on Faen, who had shown at many points in time that she could handle herself. He and Youko smiled when she had pulled the screaming "possession" act. It was her way of mocking the silently murderous girls.  
  
"And judge, I have to agree with my friend Faen, that the girl on the second row, very last seat, is emanating a presence that seems to be sucking life from us all. I claim her as a witch!" Dae said, pointing her finger at Faen's early accuser, making the room fall silent and the girl faint. Faen stopped screaming, shook her head as if something strong had been taken off her, and stood up, walking over to Dae.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered to Daegarathwen, "I never really liked her anyways."  
  
The witch name-calling had stopped for a second as the court still seemed every captivated by the three women that had appeared out of nowhere. Goody Proctor, who still stood shackled, was enjoying the non- attention. Too bad this moment of serenity did not last long.  
  
"All three be witches!! All three! I be feeling their evil, as if demons were here themselves!" a voice screamed. It was not one of the accuser girls, but Goody Proctor making the accusations. Meanwhile, Youko and Sesshoumaru had to keep Yusuke from laughing his ass off.  
  
Soon the girls had joined in the accusations, and the court had gone to chaos. Amani felt frost gracing her fingertips, but she held back her powers. As Amani had felt the frost, Faen had felt heat gathering in her fingertips, and Dae had sparks of electricity gracing her own. They had to hold back, they were not going to be killed in this naive little town with their dim-witted, backstabbing people watching them as they burned. or hanged.  
  
One of the accuser girls climbed out of her seat with every intention to unveil their powers. Unlike the rest of the girls, she could sense spirit energy, though she did not really know what this power was. She had felt the rise of energy when the women appeared in the room, but now they were rising to great levels.  
  
"THESE WOMEN ARE WITCHES!!!!" the girl screamed, running toward Faen, hands balling up a fist.  
  
"Faen, no, you must control the urge!" Amani and Dae screamed as Faen transformed into demon form before their very eyes. Her hair went from her shoulders to past her knees in a cascade of silver. Bangs on the sides of her face were streaked with luminescent forms of purple, ranging from dark to light. Her large golden eyes stared at the shocked judge. Purple streaks graced the side of her face, a dark purple ying-yang on her forehead. Purple lay everywhere on Faen's body, purple stripes streaked across her wrists even.  
  
Still staring at the awestruck room (except for Dae and Amani who had seen this before), Faen let out a long, chilling laugh. Her fangs gleamed in dim sunlight being let in; her silver tail wagged out of control. Amani buried her head in her hands, almost kicking herself for knowing in the back of her mind that this was going to happen. Dae started laughing uncontrollably, her butt landing on the hard wooden floor. Meanwhile, Faen formed a fireball in her hands and started tossing it back and forth as people started staring more closely at her.  
  
"You be a demon!!" the judge almost screamed, ordering the men near him to grab their guns.  
  
"Duh, stupid idiots," Faen replied, the fireball in her hand growing larger. "You best tell them not to fire, otherwise you might get burnt." The fireball in Faen's hand vanished. She held up her other hand, cracking her knuckles. She made the claws on her hands glow orange with fire.  
  
A girl ran out of the building screaming of the events inside. You could her noises of shock and awe coming from outside. People start to crowd in with their pitchforks and guns.  
  
"Shut the doors, please, or I'll have to burn something," Faen said while playing with another fireball in her hands. The doors were immediately closed.  
  
"You are going to be hanged, demon! Go back to the fiery pits of hell from whence you came! The rest of ya can be jailed, I'm taking no more chances!" the judge yelled, pointing a long finger at Faen who kept her attention on the fireball. Her dark purple and silver kimono seemed to glow as the light passed from hand to hand.  
  
3 men with shackles and 2 men with guns came towards the girls. Sessie's claws dug into his kimono and he started to growl as Faen was approached. Faen stood still, smiling, as one of the men stuck a gun into her back.  
  
"Sessie, help!" Faen yelled, turning around and punching the man with the gun in his hands. The other men leaped at her, only to be dissolved away in a blur of silver. Before anyone knew it, 3 men lie almost beaten to death in front of them. Sesshoumaru stood with his hand glowing green as more men pulled out their guns. Faen stepped over the men, grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, and said "Down puppy, down."  
  
He stared deeply into her golden eyes, his body relaxing under Faen's grip. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and stood next to him. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Faen's waist. Her long, silver tail wagged as she found comfort in his hold. As all attention had been directed to Faen and Sessie, a man sneaked up behind Dae, holding a rusty knife to her throat. Unbeknownst to the man, Amani had taken notice of the man's homicidal attempts.  
  
"Drop the knife," Amani said, her eyes glowing brightly. "Drop it or die frozen like a Popsicle."  
  
Amani's eyes flared brightly; her regular ears started to points, her hair was turning a slight shade of blue. With an explosion of light, her hair grew long, her ears pointed fully. She, too, was turning into demon form. Amani's hair had turned from nutmeg brown to a Tahitian blue. It was like staring at the waters of the ocean as they lapped upon the beach. Amani licked the fangs inside her mouth, the air inside the courtroom growing very cold.  
  
The windows in the courtroom shook as if they were feeling the cold. Frost collected on each of them, thickening and overlapping itself like it had a mind of its own. The windows were completely frozen; they creaked under the pressure of the ice. Amani looked at the judge, smiled, and all the windows shattered around her. The judge looked frozen himself, his eyes glued on Amani's position. Laughing, Amani said, "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"  
  
"You should burn em' all! They be the real ones! I ain't a witch at all!" Goody Proctor said, struggling to get out of the shackles and chains that bound her. Meanwhile, Yusuke was getting the idea to reveal the Goodwife for what she really was. Yusuke, Youko, and probably Sessie, could see that she was only a lowlife demon living in the human world. Amani saw Yusuke trying to get up, but she waved her finger "no" in his direction.  
  
"It's makes me wonder how you despicable demons can find your way into the human world," Sesshoumaru said, his hand glowing white with a spell. He cast his hand in Goody Proctor's direction. Her clothes shrank as a small rat demon was revealed, screaming in hate as it released itself from the oversized shackles. Faen's hands glowed with fire. A jet of fire engulfed the demon, leaving nothing but ash behind.  
  
" I guess you want your friend to die," the psychotic man said, digging the tip of the rusty knife into Dae's white flesh. Dae noticed a small trail of red run down her throat. She growled, almost roared, backward kicking the man in the groin. He backed up, doubled over in pain. Dae stood up from a crouching position; fox ears dawned upon her hair, long white hair flowing down her back. In the crowd, Youko smiled to see his darling dawning ears like him. To him, Dae was always best in demon form.  
  
"Heh, I hope you never spawn any children, you pathetic weakling," Daegarathwen said, making her fingertips spark with electricity.  
  
"ORDER!! ORDER!!! Though demons take over thy courtroom, they will be banished!!" the judge screamed over all the commotion in the room. Every face stared in his direction; every standing person except the 3 demon women and the demon man. The judge grabbed for a gun hidden under his desk. He withdrew it, loading it while it lay in his lap.  
  
Faen paid no attention to anything going on around her besides the warmth emanating from Sesshoumaru, who stood loyally by her side. An orange ball of fire jumped from hand to hand; the flames had no effect on her hands, it was like a cat playing with yarn. The loudness of the judge's voice made Faen jump. Her mind being startled, it caused the fire to shoot out onto the stand where the judge sat.  
  
"Put out the fire, put it out!" voices screamed as people scrambled to get water and put out the fire. Faen attention went to the fire she had started. She smiled and sucked the fire back into her hand, putting her hands behind her back. It took the crowd a moment to realize the fire was gone. Dropping the water they had collected on the dirty floor, the congregation gazed at Faen who starting whistling the circus song.  
  
"You witch, you did it!" a girl yelled. Meanwhile Faen did a fake shocked look and blamed the fire on the "flying monkeys". The judge cocked the pistol that lay in his lap. Meanwhile, Youko could sense something very wrong about to happen. With their keen senses, both Sessie and Youko could hear the cocking of a gun.  
  
Sesshoumaru threw Faen down on the floor, huddling over her to protect her. Youko broke his spell to reach Daegarathwen, who stood watching the judge as he lifted the gun to point it at her. The judge shot the gun, and Youko made sure that Dae was all right. The bullet had barely missed Amani, in the end; Yusuke had come for her too. The bullet bounced off a light fixture and into one of the accuser girls. She screamed and twitched as her form was revealed. The girl was another lowlife demon like Goody Proctor.  
  
"You ok, my shadow wolf?" Youko asked, caressing the side of Dae's face, making her fox ears perk up. Daegarathwen kissed Youko quickly on the lips as they stood up, seeing Amani take a stance before the judge's stand.  
  
"You lowlife imbecile, you think you could really kill us with a bullet? Let me show you how it feels to be dead!" Amani said, raising her hand in the man's direction. A cold, spine-chilling air filled the space around Amani. Her aura turning a sparkling blue, her hand glowing with light. All of sudden, the judge went rigid, his mouth frozen in a half- scream. The man was blue and frozen from the inside out. He slid down in his chair, hard as a stone.  
  
"Now Amani let us play nice. He just didn't realize that we are nearly invincible. Look, you see, I have to defrost the poor man," Faen said, standing close to Sessie, stroking his long silver-blue hair, tail wagging faster than ever.  
  
Faen walked over to the judge who lay still hard as a rock, and fixed her hands over his heart. A blood red glow came from her hands, and the man slowly went from ice blue to a regular flesh color. He was not alive, but Faen had thawed his body out, making him ready for regeneration. Dae let go of Youko and walked over to the judge, the light in the courthouse flickering furiously. She jolted him with electric bolts from her fingertips. On the third try, he woke up gasping, staring at the demons in shock.  
  
"Y-You saved me? Why?! I tried to kill all of you!" the judge said, trying to sit up from his laying position, watching the demons that loomed over him. Meanwhile, Yusuke moved towards Amani, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"You did good," he whispered into her ear. Amani smiled, watching a biased judge transform in mind due to a little accident.  
  
"Judge you must realize all demons aren't bad. We are actually some of the best kind around," Dae said, assisting the judge in his quest to get into his chair. Faen, having something tearing at her mind, piped in.  
  
"Well, Sessie here is actually the worse demon I've ever met besides myself and that gay fag Naraku. Damn Yaoi, trying to steal my precious." Faen trailed on about how Naraku was gay, etc. Finally Sessie grabbed Faen's arm, signaling that they had gotten the picture she had painted with her words. "Sorry, anyways, Sessie here is always trying to kill his hanyou brother, Inuyasha. His name does actually mean the "killing perfection".  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha is a worthless being that needs to die!" Sesshoumaru said, speaking up from his long silence.  
  
"Now Sessie, that's not nice, these people like us!" she reminded him, digging her claws into his flesh, making Sessie scowl in Faen's direction. Faen stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to talk with the judge.  
  
"If ye two demons saved thy from death, than she must of brought bereavement against thee in the first place," the judge said, pointing at Amani, who had taken her attentions away from the conversation and brought them to Yusuke. In other words, urges took over, and Amani was kissing Yusuke during the whole chat.  
  
"Oh, sorry, just having a little fun," Amani said, pulling away from her luscious kiss with the demon form of Yusuke Urameshi. The judge's dark brown eyes flickered with hate, as Amani was careless as ever with her actions.  
  
"There he is! The once honorable judge who's gone insane!" a voice yelled as the doors of the courtroom were opened with great force. A man with a large hat and a bunch of guards behind him came charging at the judge who stood with wide eyes, staring at the man as if he, too, were a demon. Within an instant, Amani, Dae, and Faen were in their human forms, as were Yusuke and Youko. Yusuke no longer had long, spiky black hair. It was short and wispy and he wore way out of date clothes. Youko Kurama had turned into Shuichi Minamino, a red haired man with stunning green eyes. Sesshoumaru stayed in the form that he had appeared as in the first place. No one would mess with an over 6 foot tall, longhaired demon with claws that could drip poison. They had to be a dumass idiot to do that.  
  
"They're demons! I am not crazy, they really are demons!!" The judge could not believe, with all the sense that was left in him, that he was mad! The arbitrator pleaded with the man, saying that they were wrong to convict him of all people of such heinous crimes.  
  
"I do say, is this man crazy my fellow gentlemen?" the keeper of the peace had asked the three men, who nodded. The judge was taken away, screaming, to the town jail. Everyone was dismissed from trial, leaving the room blank.  
  
"Well now that's done and over, don't you think we should go home?" Yusuke asked, wrapping an arm around Amani's waist. Amani blushed and accepted a place in his arms.  
  
"I agree, I am tired, I just want to go back home," Amani said, resting her head on the swell of Yusuke's upper chest. She could hear his heart pounding in her head.  
  
"Oh really now, but I was just starting to have fun!" Faen said, forming a fireball in her hand as if to throw. Amani shot her a death glare, but it was too late. Faen threw the fireball at Amani. Disintegrating upon impact with her body, Amani formed a large snowball and threw at Faen.  
  
"Bring it, dog-girl."  
  
A provoked fight began between the demons, ice and fire going everywhere. Dae just shook her head as Faen carelessly threw flames everywhere. Dae, who was tired herself, needed an end to this fight and fast. Raising her hands, she shocked both women with a slight bolt of energy. Amani stopped, for her power was waning a bit with the strenuous use of her power today.  
  
"What was that for, Dae? Amani and me were just having some good, clean demon-style fun!" Faen said, upset that Daegarathwen had disturbed her fireball fight.  
  
"Simply said, Faen is that we are all tired and we all want to go home!" Dae said, noticing that Kurama was yawning politely, trying to hide the fact he was tired. Faen stuck her tongue out at Dae and Amani, who dismissed it.  
  
"Fine, I get one more fireball at Amani and that's it." Amani just shrugged, knowing her body would freeze the fire. Faen put her hands together, making a very large fireball. Preparing to fire (no pun intended), something caught Faen's attention. A rooster had wondered into the now-abandoned courtroom. "Oooo, chickens.." Faen muttered.  
  
Faen shot the fireball and missed its target, setting the wood structure on fire. Everyone left the inferno, watching it glow in the distance as they left. The villagers, on the other hand, struggled to put it out.  
  
"I really think you over did it this time, Faen," Dae said, playing with the soft silkiness that was Youko's hair.  
  
"At least they have to work to put it out. With a fire like that, it should at least take a week," Faen replied as she lay in Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
"I swear you two could actually wait till you got home," Dae said watching Demon Yusuke and Amani kiss passionately as they sat only a few feet away.  
  
"Oh well." Amani stood up and formed a porthole in the air in front of her. "Let's go home, I've got business to attend to." Faen and Dae laughed as they watched her leave with Yusuke into the swirling porthole.  
  
"We've got to do this again." Faen said, holding Sessie's arm with her hand.  
  
"You bet." Dae replied, before hopping into the vortex before her with Youko by her side.  
  
The End 


End file.
